


Nach dem training

by brubez



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, FC Bayern München
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubez/pseuds/brubez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a One Shot, between Melanie Leupolz and Christiane Endler.</p><p>In this OS, Endler plays for Bayern Frauen.</p><p>PS: Mentions of Neuller, after all, “Endlerpolz” somewhat resembles this couple.</p><p>There are sex scene involving two women, if not like, don’t read.</p><p>Sorry for bad English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nach dem training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nach dem training](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133832) by brunobez. 



> This is a One Shot, between Melanie Leupolz and Christiane Endler.
> 
> In this OS, Endler plays for Bayern Frauen.
> 
> PS: Mentions of Neuller, after all, “Endlerpolz” somewhat resembles this couple.
> 
> There are sex scene involving two women, if not like, don’t read.
> 
> Sorry for bad English.

Time really passes very quickly.

I’m already on my second season defending the mighty Bayern München.

And I believe I got only as an emergency player after injury of the then holder Tinja Riika Korpela. My contract, which would be only six months, turned into a 4-year with the current champion of the Frauen Bundesliga and the UEFA Women’s Champions League, in which I had excellent performances, along with my team.

Not long ago I was a girl who dreamed of playing football and had to give up many things in that dream.

I gave up my family at times, friends, sleep nights, relationships…

I came here looking for something that was not guaranteed, but by merit, effort and work, I managed to establish myself as one of the best players in the world in a big club.

He lived a great time, but there was something missing in me.

All I wanted was to find someone who would share that same dream, and longed to be getting better, evolve as much as possible within football.

Not that Romina, my ex-girlfriend was not so. We were in the same position, we trained together and we were looking our best.

We had an intense romance that lasted exactly five years with its peaks and slopes.

It was with her that I found myself, even got the support of my family regarding my sexuality.

But after you so much time together, I saw that she was tired of seeing me fight and fight and not to pursue the career.

She was disgusted career.

Injuries, bad games, bad conditions given to women’s football in our country, everything would join as a snowball, causing her to throw almost amateurish way, devoting himself to other activities.

“We’ll always be friends, but I want you to trace its destination, whether it be with me or not.”

That was the last sentence she sent me before my trip, goodbye tone.

I promised myself I would not fall for anyone coming to Germany, however, was not quite what happened.

But there was one big problem: she even knows it or suspects.

I would like to know, but I feel scared.

I do not feel afraid to talk, I’m afraid to hear the negative response.

It was like I was afraid to turn out the light, after all, people are not afraid of the dark, afraid of what’s in it.

I try to forget it a little, and focus on my training today.

***

\- You are now dispersed, tall girl! What ta there? said Manu

\- Nothing, everything ok with me.

\- You sure about that, Tiane?

\- Total.

\- Really? If you want to talk … after training I have all the world’s time to listen to you?

\- Thomas will not bother with it? - Ask

\- No, he really likes you. -says Manu, seeing her boyfriend wave at us.

I had an almost brotherly relationship with Manuel Neuer. He was the same age as my brother and understood me perfectly well.

\- So tell me in detail Claudia Christiane …

\- Stop calling me that, you fool! -say, slapping his shoulder.

\- It’s some girl I know?

\- Melanie …

\- Melly Leupolz?

\- Yes …

\- What happens to you two?

\- I like her … but I’m afraid …

\- Getting involved with someone?

\- I got involved with a teammate in Chile, dated and finally … finished the most difficult and traumatic as possible.

\- I know you suffered from the termination of the relationship … but forward ball! If you like Melly, why not say that to her?

\- Fear …

\- Fear? You is not so in the field …

I sighed and thought through what would make.

\- How did you and Thom began … know you still dating Nina and he was married to Lisa …

\- Well, it was funny. We already had … you know. He laughed him, blushing slightly.

\- Naughties! – laughes, after Manu sincerity

\- Anyway, I took the initiative to talk … what he felt, he was what stuck in the throat and said the real feeling I had for him.

\- As of the beginning…your…

\- My acceptance? It was quiet. I had to be discreet at first, but then everything was calmer.

\- Tiane, I know that talk is great, but this guy was doing the shopping with me. He laughed Thomas, hugging and kissing her boyfriend.

\- All right boys! Thank you, Manu for conversation.

\- You’re welcome, my favorite lesbian!

\- His cute boys. I love both of you- say, the couple embracing.

\- Remember. If it is sincere, demonstrating a real sense, she will tell you no more than one and not sure this will never bring you down.

The couple went hand in hand and soon left the training center.

Would have to take an initiative with Melly today … tell you what I feel for her would be a challenge for me, but would be able to do it …

***

\- GO!!. –says with the defense, after cutting a cross.

The training was intense and run.

I realize that Melly was also a little haggard … I would say.

Your smile, so beautiful and sweet was not the same.

\- You know what happened to her? -says to Sarah.

\- I do not know … I think it must be some problem with her boyfriend.

\- Boyfriend?

\- Yes, she had a boyfriend…

\- Wow, what tense.

\- They must have quarreled.

Team change with Manu Zinsberger and get the team reservation.

Leupolz was intense and kicked with force and speed, forcing me to intervene numerous times.

\- That! I like that! -says.

After training, I approach it.

My heart was pounding intensely … was afraid to get a no or be viewed with disgust and contempt from her.

\- Melly … it’s okay with you?

\- Yes … I am only half disappointed with everything Tiane.

\- What do you mean? You seemed tense about something during training, half … insecure and unprotected.

\- We can talk about it … I need a friendly word.

\- It’s all right.

\- Wait for me in the locker room?

\- Yes.

I gathered all the training materials, the balls around the field with the help of Zinsberger and tried to go to the locker room.

Melanie was not there …

Damn! She would make me a fool and even spread to the whole world what!

\- Tiane? -she said, entering the locker room.

\- Hi – smile discreetly..

\- Sorry, do you expect…

\- It’s all right.

She sat down beside me and began to tell all that had happened.

\- We fight yesterday. He threatened to hit me and said I was to give up football …

\- What an idiot! This sexist thinking is ridiculous in the XXI century!

\- It’s hard … we finished for good, fight and I fear …

\- It will not make you anything…

\- How do you know that?

\- I will protect you!

She laughed quietly.

It was a cold sweat…nervous.

\- I’ve been very confused these days, Melly. -says, panting slightly.

\- What happened? You have played so well …

\- Not much to do with football … have relations with …

\- With …?

\- I’m liking a person, Melly.

\- What a wonderful, Tiane! I know the girl…or boy? Do not deceive me, for I know that you like on both sides of the universe…

\- Is…

I sighed and went straightforward.

\- I’m enjoying you Melly. I can no longer live like this, being tortured by its beauty, its smell, its body…- say, in tears.

I thought she would have a disgusted reaction, or something. After all, Melly always appeared to be the typical straight girl who would never have anything to do with girls.

\- That’s what’s bothering you, giant girl? -she said, looking at me. The truth is that I am also feeling this for you …- she said, biting her lip.

Gaped…

The distance between our bodies slowly decreased…

Our lips before distant approached…

Her mouth was sweet as honey.

His lips fell into place in my wonderfully.

We were kissing and caressing us in the middle of the locker room without any fear of being seen there.

In explored with patience and calm…

My mouth just dropped to her neck, licking it and then, with my hands, slowly roamed her body…

\- Please …- she said, guiding my hands inside her blouse, making me meet with her breasts, still covered by the top.

Moved slowly in her, as it was the most wonderful thing he had ever done …

\- Please … take your shirt also …- she said.

\- I’m not so beautiful … I am clumsy and ugly …

\- Stop it … let me show you how much you are beautiful and attractive, please …

Melly laid me on the bench and then took off my shirt and top, starting to explore my breasts with his mouth and tongue …

\- Oh … no me tortures, Melly…-I say gasp, to feel his tongue meet with my nipples…

His eyes were gentle and sincere …

\- Better get to the shower. She laughed her.

We were walking and kissing and I laughed at the audacity of that moment.

I played it gently on the wall and began to reciprocate the affection before done in my body.

I turned on the shower and felt the warm water move through our bodies.

I approached and felt our breasts touching, bristling, despite the difference between our heights.

Down kissing every ounce of his body, until finally arriving at his heart, seen of my tongue and my fingers.

After a time, she wanted to give back and did it in an extremely … exciting way.

\- Never imagined …- she said in a voice fails

\- Never appearances say about who we are. -she said, turning to exploit me with his tongue.

I got up and bit his lip and my fingers of the right hand, I started to move slightly in their intimacy …

\- Tiane …- moaned her …

\- I’m …- hurting you? she said, worried …

\- I feel you too …- she said …

I felt his fingers roam my thighs and finally caress me just the same region as the one I was messing on her body.

We explored each other with extreme ease, as if they already knew us for years …

Our bodies leans and groans, increased in a frightening way, I would say.

Our intimacies were close, wet at the same time with your fingers, had fun the more pleasurable as possible.

The kisses were intense but gentle … she was like a fleur de sel …

We were with our faces close together, in perfect sync…

I began to explore her neck again, already feeling her privacy soaked about to announce her orgasm.

I reached my orgasm just before Melly … smearing my fingers with your net as well as hers, which were already in the same way.

The water flowed through our bodies while with your fingers, licks the joy that was there.

Melly brought closer to me and sealed his lips again, hugging her.

\- I think that post-workout conversation was extremely productive, my Giant!

\- Yes, I particularly enjoyed!

We finished bathing and came out with wet hair dressing.

Before we left, I whispered in his ear.

\- I love you, fleur de sel … want to follow you, always and forever.

\- Me too, meine Nummer eins.

We followed our ways, separately, smiling and I hardly waited to have a new conversation after training with Melly, the next day.


End file.
